The Ephiphanies of Ron Weasley
by nikalee
Summary: Now Complete!!! My first attempt at fan fiction. Ron's POV, dealing with the dangers ahead, and the disturbing feelings he's starting to have for Hermione.
1. Dreaming...

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to the goddess JKR, except the boring plot,   
and if she really wants it, she can have it.  
  
The Epiphanies of Ron Weasley  
By: Nikalee  
  
  
  
Ron awoke with a start, shaking off a dream he was already starting to   
forget. He had an uneasy feeling, however, that there had a been a girl   
with bushy hair in it. Which was, of course, ridiculous. Why would he,   
Ron Weasley, be dreaming of Hermione? Hermione who probably was, at this   
very moment, gallivanting around Bulgaria with that slimy git, Vicky.   
What would a world famous 18 year old Quidditch player want with someone   
so much younger than him? Hermione was smart, sure, but there was   
nothing really all that special about her. Ron suddenly had a mental   
vision of how her brown eyes glowed when she was particularly excited   
about something, usually another essay in which she got 151%.  
He shook his head, as if perhaps shaking it would rid him of the   
strange and abnormal thoughts he'd been having about Hermione since the   
Yule Ball. He shook his head again. What abnormal thoughts? He didn't   
have abnormal thoughts. About Hermione. Ever.  
There were more important things to worry about right now, anyway.   
Such as Harry. Ron had never been as worried about Harry as he was now.   
They'd been home from Hogwarts for almost two weeks, and Ron had not   
heard from him at all. He had asked his mum just yesterday, and all she   
had (rather snappishly, Ron thought) was that Dumbledore knew best and   
that Harry was perfectly safe. Those horrible Muggles he stayed with had   
probably hid his letters or something. Ron resolved to send Pig out   
again as soon as possible.  
Sitting up in bed, Ron realized he'd been awake THINKING for   
something like five minutes. Why was he thinking when he should be   
eating? He was a growing boy after all. Harry would just have to wait   
until after breakfast. And Hermione-he would just stop thinking about   
her at all.  
It wasn't as if he LIKED her or anything....  
  
  
A/N Alright, I know this is short and pretty lousy, it's my first   
attempt at fanfiction. Bear with me, if you can, I haven't written   
since I was in elementary school, but I've been inspired to do so by   
everyone else's wonderful stories here. Any comments are welcome, heck,   
even flames are welcome, because then I would know that someone is   
paying attention.  
  
  



	2. Realizing...

  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, none of it's mine.  
  
Chapter Two: Realizing....  
  
The morning sun streamed through the window, and Ron awoke with a   
word that he would never let his mother hear him say. He had dreamed of   
her AGAIN! And this time...this time... she hadn't really...been wearing   
a whole lot. And what was worse...the idea of what she HAD been wearing   
made him smile a silly smile that he couldn't quite get rid of, even   
after saying that horribly naughty word. What was going on, anyway?   
He hadn't even heard from her at all...she obviously didn't care.  
"Ron!" came the voice of Mrs. Weasley. "It's breakfast time!" Ron   
hurried down that stairs, resolved to eat as much as possible, as eating   
seemed to be the only thing that could make him forget about the little   
annoying voices in his head. It wasn't meant to be, this morning,   
however.  
Ginny turned to him as he reached the table. She had looked pale the   
last few weeks, ever since the conclusion of the Triwizard tournament.   
Ron supposed she was worried about Harry, everyone was worried about   
Harry. He had sent Pig almost a week ago now, and he had returned empty   
handed. Ron had just been about to say a comforting word to her,   
when..."So, Ron, have you heard from Hermione?"  
Ron jumped, and then turned red. "No, I haven't. She's probably in   
Bulgaria, she doesn't have time to write, Vic-Victor is probably keeping   
her really busy."  
Ginny gave him a LOOK, which in turn made him wonder if she knew   
more than she was letting on. "Have you heard from her?", he asked,   
trying very hard to sound casual and failing miserably.  
Ginny twisted a strand of her hair around her fingers before   
answering. "Yes, actually, I have. She didn't go to Bulgaria. Her   
parents didn't really like the idea."  
Ron tried to smother the feeling of triumph he felt after hearing =  
that. Ha! He knew Victor was too old for her! He knew someone besides   
him would see reason. "So, what did she have to say?," he asked, a very   
faint smile playing on his lips.  
Ginny looked at him seriously. "She's worried about Harry, and   
honestly, so am I. I know you haven't heard from him, and neither has   
she. Maybe you should write to her. Harry shouldn't be alone right now."  
Ron nodded. "I've tried writing to him, but he didn't answer back.   
I'm sure he's fine, though...Dumbledore wouldn't have made him go there   
if it wasn't safe, right?"  
Ginny looked doubtful, and for a moment, Ron was struck by how much   
older she looked all of a sudden. He had always thought of her as his   
little sister, and now she looked tired...and sad..and much older than   
her years. It made him feel many things, sadness, for all of them, for   
what they had to go though, anger, at Voldemort, and all his followers,   
for starting it in the first place, and, well, kind of tired himself. He   
wasn't sure if any of them were old enough for all these feelings,   
really. And poor Harry, by himself with that terrible family he lived   
in. So what if he had money, he was alone now, and Ron was surrounded by   
family. For one of the first times in his life, Ron realised that   
perhaps money wasn't everything, even if it could buy you a new robe, or   
a top of the line broomstick. Perhaps all that really mattered is the   
people you had around you. Ron looked at Ginny, and suddenly noticed   
with suprise how pretty she was. He smiled at her, then and she smiled   
back. It was time to write to Hermione. She would know what to do.  
  
  
A/N Okay, I think I may have caught the bug. I know it's not very good   
so far, but I'm trying really hard! What an incredibly wonderful thing   
it is to get reviews! They were all good! I'm so happy! Thank you   
DevilChild, Nagini,glo_stick, ronnie's girl,lotrfan, and Trista Setsuna!   
That you would take the time to read my 400 word story is so great.   
Hope you'll keep reading!!!  
  
Nikalee  
  
  



	3. Trying to find an answer

  
Disclaimer: It's all good, and none of it's mine  
  
Chapter three... Trying to find an answer  
  
  
Ron paused, his hand bent over the parchment he was trying to write   
on. What would he say? He couldn't very well admit to Hermione that he   
wanted her help, could he? Because that would be like complimenting her   
or something. She might think he LIKED her if he did that. Which he   
didn't. Not at all.  
Right.  
  
Dear Hermione.  
At this, Ron frowned. Maybe he shouldn't put the "dear", it made him   
sound lovey-dovey. He scratched it out and replaced it  
with:  
Hermione. Ron frowned again and ran his fingers through his hair in   
frustration. That wasn't very good either. It sounded...gruff.  
He scratched it out again.  
Hi Hermione. Yeah, that was good. Casual, yet still friendly.  
Ginny told me today you haven't heard from Harry. I haven't either.   
I'm really worried about him, and want to do something to help him. I   
was wondering if you had any ideas. That is, if you're not too busy with   
your love life and all. Write me back.  
  
Ron  
  
Ron wasn't sure about the love life comment. He thought Hermione   
might get mad, and she could be scary when she got mad. Trying not to   
think of exactly why the thought of her being mad at him bothered him   
so, Ron opened Pig's cage and Pig immediately zoomed out, knocking over   
the one-armed statue of Victor he had (not on purpose, of course) left   
standing on top of a discarded banana peel. Come to think of it, he   
should get rid of the banana peel. It was starting to smell. He could   
put Victor in that pile of dirty underwear over there...it was soft,   
wasn't it? Ron smirked at the idea of Vicky sitting in his underwear and   
had just started a fascinating daydream of Victor being ambushed by   
enchanted, dirty underwear when he was interrupted by a loud crash. Pig   
had hit the wall in his frantic travels, and was now flying in rather   
jerky circles,looking dazed. "Stupid owl," Ron muttered. At least he had   
slowed down. Ron tied the letter to his leg and said sternly, "Find   
Hermione. And don't bring home a girlfriend like the last time. She was   
five times bigger than you!"  
Pig sailed out the window, and was nearly blown right back in by a   
strong gust of wind. After a moment, though, he recovered and began   
flying in what Ron hoped was the right direction. Hopefully not   
Bulgaria.  
  
It was four days before Pig returned, and by that time Ron was a  
nrevous wreck. He shouldn't have wrote that about her love life. It   
wasn't as if he really wanted to know, or that he cared, and now she was   
probably going to be all mad, and write him a scathing epistle   
demonstrating just how intelligent she really was. Life had not been so   
great at home either, these days. More and more stories had started   
appearing in The Daily Prophet about torturing of Muggles(although, no   
one, to his knowledge, had been killed yet.) and his poor dad had his   
hands full at the Ministry. Even Percy had stopped his endless bragging   
and general insufferablilty and was also rarely seen. You knew it was   
serious if Percy wasn't talking. Mrs. Weasley had a look of perpetual   
worry on her face that she tried very hard to hide but wasn't quite   
succeeding. Ginny seemed to have lost weight. The only ones seemingly   
unaffected were the twins, and from the occasional muffled explosions he   
heard from their rooms, they were full-scale ahead with the joke shop   
idea.  
Pig finally returned, however, and right away Ron gave him an owl   
treat to shut him up. He grasped the letter with suddenly shaking hands.   
  
"Dear Ron," it said. Ron smiled. She had said dear! Maybe she liked   
him!  
"Do you always have to such a git about Victor? We both know that's   
what you're talking about. I'm sure Ginny told you that I did NOT go to   
Bulgaria, and it wasn't just because my parents didn't want me to. I'm   
scared, Ron. Muggles are being tortured everywhere, and I'm scared to   
leave my parents alone. Not that I could help them much if the Death   
Eaters did attack, but their Muggles, and I have to help them in any way   
I can.  
About Harry-why don't we write to Snuffles? If anyone can get Harry   
out of his depression it would be him. Harry would write us if Snuffles   
told him to, he has to listen to his godfather.  
I've been doing a lot of reading over the holidays and studying for   
the O.W.L.S. (The O.W.L.S! Ron shook his head in disbelief. He wouldn't   
be surprised if Hermione was already studying for the N.E.W.T.S as   
well.) I haven't really told my parents what's been going on, but they   
can tell I'm worried. I don't know what to tell them. So, write to   
Snuffles, and let me know as soon as you hear back. I miss you, Ron  
  
Hermione.  
  
Ron's heart skipped a beat. She missed him! An unbidden image of   
Hermione in a wedding dress came to him then. And writing to Sirius!   
What a great idea! He knew Hermione would have the answers. She always   
did.  
As Ron bounded down the stairs, smiling to himself, it occurred to   
him that perhaps he DID like Hermione as a little more that just a   
friend. Maybe.  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N I'm not sure I'm really happy with this part. I tried to make it   
longer, and I think I made it boring. Oh, well...it will get better, and   
longer, I promise. I'm just warming up...or something.  
Thank you to my new reviewers, and the ones I didn't get to last time.   
You all rock!!!  
collegegirl, Kaite:Queen of the Killer kittens, cecill, Josie, and   
w&m_law. It's so cool to get reviews from people who's stories I have   
read.  
Nikalee  
  
  
  



	4. Horrendous Happenings

  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing that's mine is the plot. The rest is JKR's.  
  
Chapter Four...Horrendous Happenings  
  
Dear Snuffles: (Ron had no qualms about using dear here, he wondered   
why)  
  
How are you? This is Ron Weasley here. You've probably figured that   
out, as I bet Pig is zooming around being annoying right now.   
We(Hermione and I) really need your help. Harry is stuck with those   
awful Muggles and neither of us have heard from him at all. I know   
Dumbledore wants him to stay there for now, but you know Harry, he's   
probably sitting around feeling guilty about everything while the   
Dursley's make him clean the house and starve him. We would really like   
it if we could get him here, or at least talk to us and let him know   
he's alright. Could you write Harry, and maybe Dumbledore? I'm sure it   
would be safe for Harry here if they cast protection spells around the   
house or something. Dad works for the Ministry, he'd figure something   
out.  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
Ron  
  
Ron felt better now that he had actually done something. In fact, he was   
in the best mood he'd been in awhile. He'd already heard from Hermione   
twice in too days, she seemed to have forgiven him for his comment about   
her love life. And-he was sure he wasn't imagining it-things seemed to   
have changed between them somewhat. It wasn't really that they said   
anything in their letters that was different from before, but they were   
maybe just a touch more...friendly.  
Ron looked outside. It was getting dark and his stomach was rumbling.   
He paused at the door to his room, and noticed how quiet it was in the   
house. Quiet? When was the last time it had been quiet in the Weasley   
house? A chill came over him, and he rushed down the stairs. The   
kitchen was empty except for his mum, who was sitting at the table, her   
head bowed. She was crying.  
Ron felt a shock go through him. He did not ever remember seeing his   
mother cry. Scream aloud in frustration, yes, but cry? Never.  
"Mum?", he said tentatively. "What's wrong? Where is everyone?"  
Mrs. Weasley jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh! Ron..."her voice   
trailed off.  
"What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
"Well, you should probably know...I don't know how to tell you   
this...but since she's one of your best friends..." There was a copy of   
the Daily Prophet in her hands.  
Ron turned white. "What is it!?" He grabbed the paper before she   
could stop him and read:  
  
"Dark Mark spotted-Two Muggles killed"  
-as reported by Bonnie Woodsworth  
  
Early this morning, fear was swept into the hearts of all London,   
when the Dark Mark was spotted hanging over a house in Surrey. Rumor has   
it that two bodies were removed, and the survivor, a Muggle-born witch   
named Hermione Granger transported immediately to safety, wherabouts   
unknown. As everyone knows, the Dark Mark is the sign of You-Know-Who,   
despite the assurances of the Ministry that he has NOT returned. This   
reporting is imagining they will have a harder time making people   
believe it."  
  
The article went on, but Ron could not read anymore. The paper went   
unnoticed, fluttering to the floor. Hermione. Her parents. WHERE was   
Hermione? Where was it safe now, that people had been killed?  
Mrs. Weasley made a move as if to hug him, but Ron flinched at her   
touch. "Don't touch me," he said in a thick voice he was unable to   
recognize as his own. "Leave me alone." Ron ran back up the stairs, and   
tried to tell himself that the wetness on his face was not tears. Not   
that it mattered anymore. Nothing mattered unless Hermione, and Harry as   
well, were safe.  
  
Ron awoke in the darkness, wondering why he felt so bad. Then he   
remembered, and fought the urge to scream. He didn't, however, as he   
was in the act of pulling his sweater over his head(a maroon one) a   
scream echoed through the house. A woman's scream. Or rather, a young   
woman's. Ginny.  
  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N Wow, my first sort of cliffhanger! I'm semi-happy about this   
chapter, sorry about the sadness, but it won't all be sad-I promise!   
Thanks to all my new reviewers: Jet, Su, and Seeker 2000. Reviews   
really inspire me to write more, they're great. Also, I'm really sorry   
if everyone doesn't like the pairings I have in mind, I respect   
everyone's opinion, but I can't help it, I really can't. I cannot   
imagine Ron or Hermione being with anyone but each other. Plus, I love   
Ron. I don't think it would be fair if Harry got Hermione, because it   
would leave Ron out. How could anyone want to leave that dashing   
red-haired boy all by himself? Thanks for reading, I'll have more soon.   
I'm even actually starting to get somewhat of a plot in my head!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- 


	5. A "Sirius" Approach

Disclaimer: None of it's mine  
  
Chapter 5: A "Sirius" approach  
  
Ron ran down the stairs as fast as his very long legs could carry him. (Bloody hell, he'd been doing an awful lot of running up and down the stairs lately!) The first thing he saw was Ginny, very red-faced and screaming at the top of her lungs. Mrs. Weasley was trying to comfort her, with an apparent lack of success, as the noise level did not depreciate. The door was open and a man stood there. It was Sirius Black.  
  
"Sirius!" Ron yelled in relief. And to think he'd been worried that something terrible was happening! He was interrupted in the act of hugging the man(he was, after all, very glad to see him) by a gasp from Ginny.  
"Ron," she breathed, "he's a MURDERER!"  
Ron was puzzled for a moment, and then remembered that Ginny had not been with them at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament, and didn't know that Sirius was innocent. "It's okay, Ginny," he said after swallowing a slight pang of guilt for not having told her before, "Sirius didn't really do any of those things. It was Peter Pettigrew..."his voice trailed off then. He had been just about to tell her how Peter had really been Scabbers, but then thought (rather wisely,actually) that it might make her more hysterical than she was already, finding out that for years a traitor had lived among them.  
Ginny (to everyone's great relief, including Fred and George who had, at some point joined the group unnoticed) stopped screaming and looked at her mother questioningly.  
"Yes, Ginny, it's true. He really is innocent. And he's Harry's godfather, and an ally of ours, now."  
Ginny looked from her mother to Sirius and back to her mother again, who smiled encouraginly at her. She seemed to get control of herself. "I'm sorry, Mr. Black,"she said, her voice a little shaky. "I din't mean to scream. It just really startled me to find you at the door, especially after everything that has been going on."  
Sirius, who had been smiling at Ron, sobered instantly. "It's quite all right, Ginny" he said seriously. "There HAS been a lot going on, and you had every right to be frightened. I fear things may only get worse in the months to come. We all have a lot of work and hard timed ahead of us."  
Ginny did not look particularly reassured by these comments, but held her tongue. Sirius turned to Mrs. Weasley, then. "How have you been, Molly?"  
Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "We've been holding up as well as can be expected. There have been articles in the Daily Prophet lately-I Don't know if you've read them..." her voice trailed off, and she sneaked a glance at Ron, who suddenly felt as if his stomach was in his throat, and all he wanted to do was throw up and get rid of it. How could he have forgotten, for even a second, about Hermione?  
Ron was at Sirius' side in one large step. "Sirius," he said. "Do you know what's happened to Hermione? Where is she? What happened to her parents? Is she safe? How can you be sure if she's safe?"  
Sirius held up his hand. "Whoa, Ron, slow down. Hermione is perfectly safe. Her parents were buried this morning, and Hermione is at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. She's more than a little shaken up, of course. It was very lucky she wasn't at home when the Death Eaters came to her house. She's going to need a lot of support from her friends right now to help her get through it. Which brings me to another point. Harry."  
"Have you heard from Harry, then? Is HE alright?" Ron asked quickly, conscious of an incredible feeling of relief, and the return of his stomach to it's proper place.  
"I have heard from Harry, he's fine, but he doesn't know yet what has happened. I have spoken to Dumbledore, he has given his permission for Harry to stay here, and Hermione as well, if that's okay with you and Arthur, of course," Sirius said, turning to Mrs. Weasley at the tail end of his sentence.  
"Of course it's okay, " Mrs. Weasley replied, looking surprised that he had even asked. But are you sure it will be...er...completely safe for them?"  
"Certainly it will. Remus Lupin, as well as a few other friends of ours, will be by later this morning to cast enchantments around the house. They'll make it so well-hidden that the Death Eaters could be standing on top of it and not know it's there. This was part of my reason for coming here. I wanted to make sure everyoner was okay with that."  
Mrs. Weasley looked at her family and smiled bravely. "Anything we can do to help Harry or Hermione is fine, and if there's anything we can do to further you in your work, we will."  
Sirius smiled. "Thank you, Molly. I was actually hoping I could borrow Ron for the afternoon?"  
Mrs. Weasley looked hastily at Ron, who was trying very hard not to look eager. She looked as if she was about to object when Ron interrupted her. "Of course, Sirius! Anything we can do to help, right?" He glanced at his mother, who was looking perturbed about something.  
"Of course," she said finally, smiling weakly. "Any way we can help."  
"Great!" Sirius said enthusiastically. "Let's go get Harry.  
  
To be continued.  
A/N I promised myself that this would be a long chapter, and it's not. I just felt that if I continued it, it would become drawn out and boring, which I don't want at all. Oh well, maybe after I work on it for awhile, I'll become a proficient enough writer to be able to do what I want with my story...right now it's kind of cotrolling itself.  
Thanks to all my new reviewers: college girl, max(ie), Seeker 2000, fantine, Genabeeb, sara, Angel Eyes, Emily, trina-k and Sparklies 5. Hope you'll keep reading!!  
  
Nikalee  
  
P.S Hopefully no one read the fifth chapter when I put it up the first time. I uploaded the wrong file, and the whole thing was a horrible mess! 


	6. The "Make Harry stop blaming himself," C...

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. I'm just borrowing the characters for awhile  
  
Chapter Six: The "Make Harry stop blaming himself,"Club  
  
As they exited the Weasley house, Ron had a thought. "Er, Sirius, how are we going to get there? I can't apparate or anything."  
Sirius smiled. "Not to worry, Ron," as he pulled a very small box out of his pocket with a flourish. "Behold our very own top of the line Portkey!" He lifted off the top of the box and inside was a toothpick,that was, presumably, the Portkey.  
"We're not going to take Harry by Portkey, are we? It's just that he might have a problem with it after all that happened to him-with You-Know-Who and Cedric and all that."  
Sirius paused. "Ron, I think it's time you learned to say Voldemort. Fear will only make him go stronger. And no, we won't be taking Harry by Portkey. We're going to drive."  
Ron was puzzled. "Drive? The Ministry gave you a car?"  
"No, there's a very nice old lady near Harry who's going to get us a Muggle car, and we'll drive that to a point near Hogwarts, where some friends will meet us."  
"So are we going to get Hermione as well, then?" Ron managed to ask, though his heart was beating a little erratically.  
Sirius looked at him with just a touch of amusement in his eyes. Roon took a defensive pose. "Well, she's all alone, and all this horrible stuff has happened to her, and I really think it would be best if she was with people who cared about her!"  
"Like you, Ron?" Sirius asked gently. Ron turned bright red, mumbling something unitelligable about them having been friends a long time. He turned away. "So are we ready to go, then?" he asked, trying to pretend that his voice hadn't gone all squeaky at the end of the sentence. Sometimes it really sucked being a teenage boy.  
  
"All set...1...2..3!" At the 3, they simultaneously touched the toothpick. Ron felt a jerk at his navel that was familiar (he'd traveled by Portkey before) but at the same time a little frightening. It was unimaginable to think of what Harry had gone through. Ron was so glad that finally they were going to do something to help him. The whirling stopped, and Ron and Sirius landed with a bump.  
Ron picked himself up, and looked around. From the looks of it, they were in someone's yard, and not a particularly well kept one. The fence was very high and scraggly untrimmed bushes nearly obscured it from view altogher. He wondered where they were, and why they hadn't just gone straight to Harry's house. He supposed it might have frightened the Dursley's, but they were all such horrible gits anyway that he didn't see why it would matter.  
"Who is this old woman, anyway? Is she a Muggle? Why is she helping us?"  
"Just full of questions today, aren't you? The lady in question is Mrs. Arabella Figg,a retired Auror, who has agreed to return to work again."  
Ron bit his lip, thinking. He seemed to remember Harry mentioning a Mrs. Figg who lived down the street, with cats...and stale cake. Could it be the same person. Was that why Dumbledore had always been so insistent that Harry go to the Dursleys in the summer, even after all that had happened?   
Sirius began to walk to the side of the house, which seemed badly in need of paint. He reached a small yellow door and knocked three times, one hard, loud one, followed by two short raps. Ron supposed it was some sort of password or something. A peephole that Ron hadn't realised was there opened a crack.  
"Is that you, Sirius?" a sharp voice inquired crisply, her crispness somewhat marred by the fact that Ron could hear something like a dozen cats mewing as she spoke.  
"Of course it is, Arabella. Let us in, we have a lot to do today."Sirius replied.  
"If it really is you, what was the name of your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher in your sixth year?"  
Sirius thought for a moment. "Hmmm, let me think, wasn't it...you?"  
The lady laughed. "Yes, and you were such a nuisance." The door opened, and she ushered them inside. Ron was struck instantly by the almost overpowering smell of cats. The lady seemed to notice his reaction and smiled. "It's terrible, I know. I started the whole cat thing as a disguise, so I would be thought of as just another crazy lady down the street, and now I'm afraid I've fallen in love with them all." She bent down and petted one, a very fierce looking ginger cat that reminded him of Crookshanks. Which reminded him of Hermione. Which made him shake his head in disgust and try very hard to put all his attention to the lady that was now holding out her hand. (which unfortunately had a few cat hairs clinging to it.)  
"Arabella Figg," she smiled. "Perhaps your friend Harry has mentioned me?"  
"So you are the same woman!" Ron burst out."Have you been watching over Harry all these years?"  
She laughed. "Yes, in fact, though I'm sure Harry doesn't think too kindly of me. He will likely suffer a shock when he realizes who I really am. I've been subjecting him to my horrible cakes and photos of my cats for many years. I do hope he'll forgive me. Are you hungry, young man?"  
Ron jumped, and tried to think of a polite way to refuse. He WAS hungry, actually, but the thought of stale cake did not tempt him. His ears slowly turned red.  
Sirius chuckled. "She's kidding, Ron. She's always doing things like that to people.  
Seems to think she's funny. Although, I have to admit, it IS a lot funnier when it's being done to someone else."  
Mrs. Figg cackled. "Come boys, have a seat for a few minutes. The car is in the garage, by the way. It's not in great shape, it was the best I could do on such short notice, but it will get you to where you're going. Does young Mr. Potter know you're coming?"  
Sirius looked a little guilty. "He actually told me, in no uncertain words, not to. I think he's worried that he'll be a danger to us."  
"That's ridiculous!" Ron seethed. "We're in danger already. Does he honestly think that by ignoring all of us we'll be safe?"  
"That is probably what he's thinking, if I know Harry. So it's up to us to get him and stop him from feeling that way. We all have to stick together, now, we're stonger when united."  
Ron felt a burst of determination. "Well, let's go, then," he said impatiently, tugging on Sirius' arm. "How far do we have to walk? Let's run!"  
"It's about two streets away," Sirius replied, turning to Mrs. Figg. "Again, thank you, Arabella, for all your help. You've been invaluable lately."  
She playfully smacked him on the arm. "I've always been invaluable, Mr. Black. If you work on it for a few years, one maybe you will be, too. Now off with you! I expect you back within the hour, where I'll have a wonderful dinner waiting for you!"  
"Really, Arabella?" Sirius asked, looking a trifle nervous.  
"Don't worry, I'll actually use magic. Although I have to admit it was fun cooking without it all these years. The horrible things I've made!"  
Ron was about to run out the door and go pelting down the street when he remembered his manners. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Figg," he said formally. "Thank you for your help."  
"Keep on being a gentleman like that, and you'll soon win over that girl you're after," She laughed and pushed them out the door, leaving a confused Ron blushing and wonderng if there was anything in thought waves.  
  
They headed up to the door to number four, Privet Drive, within minutes. "Should we just knock, do you reckon?" Ron whispered, looking furtively about.  
"Why are you whispering, Ron?" Sirius whispered back.  
"I don't know-it just seemed more fun that way." They walked up the short flight of stairs to the very ordinary looking door of the very ordinary looking house, and paused.  
"Look Sirius. There's a button here! Can I press it? What does it do?"  
"You're almost as bad as your father, Ron. Yes, press it, but not too hard, and only once. We may as well be polite to the Muggles while we're here."  
Ron pushed the shiny button. (Wow, that was neat) He was about to do it again when the door was opened by a very red-faced man with a large mustache.  
"Yes!" he barked. "What do you want? I'm not buying anything today!"  
Sirius stepped forward. "Mr. Dursley, I am Sirius Black. We're here to collect Harry. Kindly have him, and his belongings down here in 10 minutes."  
Mr. Dursley stepped back, looking frightened. Sometimes the murderer thing came in handy, Ron thought."Hey, boy!" he yelled. "Get down here this instant!" Ron craned his neck, trying to get a view of Harry coming down the stairs. Finally he saw him, and his heart leaped. "Harry," he yelled happily. Harry came towards them slowly.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, not very enthusiastically. "Sirius, I told you not to come."  
Sirius, who had been having an apparent staring match with Mr. Dursley, looked at Harry sternly. "Since when does the godfather have to listen to the godson? A lot of things have happened, Harry. I think Ron should be the one to tell you some of them. So why don't the two of you get upstairs, and pack your trunk, while I work things out with Mr. Dursley here."  
Mr. Dursley looked terrified. Harry almost smiled, and motioned for Ron to follow him upstairs.  
There was awkward silence between them for a few minutes. "So...how have you been Harry?" Ron asked carefully.  
"Not too bad, I guess," Harry said, not really looking at him. After a moment, though, he DID look at him and Ron was overwhelmed by the look of pain on his face. "You shouldn't be here, Ron! It's not safe to be my friend, you're better off at home with your family where it's safe!"  
"What would make you think that any of us would leave you here, Harry? Whether we're your friends or not, we're all in danger! Just because you're at home with your family doesn't mean you're safe!" Ron paced the room angrily.  
"What are you getting at, Ron?" Harry asked tiredly. Ron stopped pacing and looked Harry straight in the eye. "Hermione's parents were killed by Voldemort's supporters a few days ago. So, you see, Harry, it's not really safe anywhere anymore, and you sitting here feeling guilty is not going to do a thing to help anyone."  
"You said his name..."Harry whispered.  
"Sirius made me realize that fear is only going to make him go stronger. He may kill us all eventually, but I'll die fighting, and I'll be damned if I let somebody kill me who's name I'm afraid to say."  
Harry looked at him in wonderment for a moment, and nodded slowly. "Where is Hermione?" he asked. "Is she okay?"   
"She's at Hogwarts right now, we're going there next to pick her up. So let's get packing, we should try to be with her as soon as we can!"  
Harry seemed to be going through an inner struggle. Finally though, loyalty, bravery. and just plain old love, the characteristics that had kept him famous these many years won out, and he smiled bravely, although perhaps not happily. "Right, then," he sighed. "Let's get to work."  
"Wait till I tell you, Harry! Old Mrs. Figg is a witch!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N I'm tired now. I really wanted to get this out today, I've had such great reviewers, I love all of you guys so much! I'm sorry it's taking so long to get anywhere! For an R/H story, there sure hasn't been much H, has there? Next chapter, I promise! And once she's there, she's there to stay!   
Thanks to my new reviewers: PhoenixTears, Trina-k, maxie cejap77,FleurHartz, SaltineRitz, and AngelEyes. All your reviews really inspire me. Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Nikalee  
P.S I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors. I've been up since three a.m(don't ask) and am too tired to check it right now. I'm sure it's not too bad...I hope! 


	7. At last...Hermione

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Ron, Hermione and Harry do not belong to me. Neither does anyone else in this story for that matter.(sob,sob)  
  
Chapter Seven: At last...Hermione  
  
Harry gaped at Mrs. Figg, who smiled kindly at him. "How are you, Harry?" she asked.  
"You're a witch?" he asked incredulously. "I thought Ron was joking!"Ron smirked at Harry, whose mouth was open and who was gasping like a fish out of water.   
"Yes, Harry, I am. I'm sorry for deceiving you for so long. Dumbledore wanted me close by, and well-disguised so that you would be as safe as possible."  
Harry still looked a little dazed, but accepted the explanation. He looked around. "Sirius was saying something about how you had a car for us. Do you actually know how to drive, Sirius?"  
"I've learned a trick or two in my time, Harry," Sirius replied, grinning somewhat maniacally. "Now, let's eat!"  
Harry suddenly looked very nervous indeed."Oh, did you make us something?"he asked Mrs. Figg perhaps not so casually, probably (or so Ron figured) recalling years of stale cakes.  
Mrs. Figg rose from her seat. "Of course I did, boys. You don't think I'd let you go on your trip without feeding you, do you?" She entered the kitchen and returned carrying a large casserole dish which she set upon the table with gusto. "Dig in!"  
Ron looked at Harry, whose face was a cross between tolerance and nervousness.  
"Eat up, boys, eat up! Plenty here for everyone!" And I have a wonderful cake for dessert!" Ron tried very hard not to laugh at the expression on Harry's face, and was not fully successful. A snort escaped him, which he hastily covered up with a cough. Mrs. Figg looked at him oddly, but said nothing. He ate his dinner, which was actually not bad, and rose to his feet,brushing off his pants as he did so. "Er...shall we go, then?" he asked, ever conscious of Hermione in the back of his mind. He would see her at last. He hoped that they would be able to make her feel better. He hoped he would be able to talk to her. He hoped that once he did he would realize that it was only Hermione, after all, and that they were just friends.  
  
  
The car drove quickly along the gravel road, and Harry and Ron were in equal states of panic in the back seat. "Sirius, you have driven before, haven't you?" Ron asked as the tires squealed and he could smell burning rubber.  
"Well, I haven't actually driven before, but I read a wonderful book on the subject called, "Think like a Muggle-Drive like a Muggle. You boys should read it some time."  
Ron gritted his teeth as the car began swerving sideways. "Are we nearly there, anyway? How close can we actually get to Hogwarts?"  
"We should be able to dirve right up to it. Hogwarts is only enchanted against magical things, after all. It will still be awhile before we get there. Maybe you and Harry should take a nap."  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Ron was fairly certain they where thinking the same thing-how on earth could they go to sleep when Sirius was driving?  
  
Finally...much to the relief of both Ron and Harry, who had been feigning sleep, perhaps not very believably as they had jumped at every bump and turn in the road, Hogwarts loomed into view. Ron looked at it with mixed feelings, one of them being apprehension. It was only a matter of minutes now before he would see Hermione, and he had absolutely no idea what he should say.   
"Harry?"Ron asked.  
Harry, who had also been looking at Hogwarts pensively, replied with a distracted, "Hmmm?"  
"What do you reckon we should say to Hermione?"  
Harry looked at him. "I think the best thing we could do for her is just to be there, and make her realise we're her friends, and how much we care about her. It's what you guys did for me last year..."his voice trailed off.  
Ron felt awkward. He patted Harry on the shoulder, and mumbled,"Well, if you ever want to talk, you know..about anything, I'm here."  
Harry smiled. Was it Ron's imagination or did his smile lack something now? Something called humor? "Thanks, Ron," he said. "Time to see Hermione, then?"   
Ron felt his heart jump. "Yes," he agreed quietly. "It is."  
  
A few minutes later, they were in the great Hall. It was empty save for Dumbledore, who smiled at them. He looked older as well, Ron noted, and some of the twinkle was gone from his eyes. Ron suddenly wanted to pound someone, or something. Why did everything have to change? Why was everything so different? Ron would have given anything to be eleven years old again, looking at the Hall in awe, with his new friend Harry Potter by his side. Everything had been so simple the time, Voldemort had been banished, and the idea of liking a girl made him feel sick. Ron knew that some change was an inevitable part of getting older, but...he wished it wasn't happening this way. None of them were old enough for this, not really.  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Sirius," Dumbledore said, coming forward. "I expect you're tired and hungry after your long journey, so let's not waste time. Let's all adjourn to the dining room. Hermione is waiting."  
Ron had a few frenzied moments of thought. What would he say? What would he do? He would...hug her or something, that's what he would do. Girls always liked that. He nodded to himself vehemently, earning a strange look from Harry.  
"Ron?" Harry asked. "Are you alright?"  
"Just fine, Harry." Ron then had a two minute daydream where Hermione rushed into his arms and declared her undying love for him, and then...he was interrupted by a rushing of feet.  
They were in the dining room, and Hermione was rushing towards them. She looked different, not bad exactly, but thinner, and her hair had lost a lot of it's bushiness. He paused, anticipating the inevitable hug and (almost) looking forward to it, when, in a flash, Hermione had run past him right into Harry's arms, who initially looked shocked and then hugged her back.  
"Oh, Harry!" she cried. "I'm so glad you came!"  
Ron didn't know what to think. Why was it always Harry, he fumed inwardly, conveniently forgetting the fact that just a few days ago, he'd been happy that he WASN"T Harry. She was probably in love with Harry, then. Why wouldn't she be? Harry was famous, and he was just...Ron Weasley. She turned to him,and Ron caught his breath. Why had it taken him so long to notice how beautiful she was? And why, now that he realized it, did it seem like she didn't feel the same way?  
"Ron," she said quietly. "Thank you for coming." And her arms were around him then, and Ron forgot about his jealously, he forgot about his shortcomings, he forgot about everything except the girl in his arms, and the terrifying feeling that he never wanted her to leave them again.  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N Okay, was that a little too fluffy? I couldn't help myself, it's been so long since they've seen each other. , I know that's my own fault, taking as long to get to get there, but still... I love Ron and Hermione, don't you? Warning: there will be some angst in following chapters. C'mon, they're going through a lot!  
Question: why is it I've updated nearly every single day since I put the story on, and still it's like number 250 on the updated list? Does anyone know the answer? It's just that...it doesn't seem like many people are reading and it makes me sad.Oh, well, I'll keep writing it anyway. Thank you to the people who are reading it, and the wonderful people who actually put me on their favorites list. Yay! I've got a bunch of graveyard shifts coming up, so it will probably be a few days until I update again.  
See you then!  
  
Nikalee 


	8. New feelings between friends

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters belong to me.  
  
Chapter eight: New feelings among friends  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at a table in the dining hall with Sirius and the Hogwarts teachers. Looking around, Ron noticed that both Snape and Hagrid were missing. He wondered where they were...well, to be truthful, ho wondered where Hagrid was. He was grateful not to have to deal with Snape with everthing else that was going on. His gaze returned inevitably to Hermione, who was absently twirling her fork on her nearly full plate, to Harry, who made no pretence of eating at all, but was instead staring off into space. Ron was at a loss. He wanted to help, he really did, but how was he to help when neither of them would SAY anything?  
"So, um..." Ron was about to break the silence with a typically Ron-like comment that probably would not have helped the situation at all, when he was interrupted (thank goodness) by Dumbledore.  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen,"he said, smiling. "It is wonderful to see you,"his gaze took in Harry, Ron and Hermione, although it is most unfortunate it is under such tragic circumstances. We have many challenges to face this coming year, but I am confident we can get past them if we face them together. A toast, then, to our continued success in all our ventures," and he raised his glass. They all raised their glasses as well, and murmered a toast. Ron was looking at Dumbledore then, and noticed he did not look fully confident, which made him more afraid than anything so far." Ron raised his glass and drank with the rest. His pumpkin juice tasted bitter to him,somehow.  
  
  
So they sat in their common room, that night, the three of them. Harry and Ron played a game of chess, while Hermione watched. Ron won without even trying, and smirked to Harry,,"Maybe Hermione won't lose as easily as you. Want to give it a go, Hermione?," he asked, inwardly praying she would.  
Hermione looked about to refuse. She was pale and drawn, and hadn't really been paying the least attention to the half-hearted (on Harry's part at least)   
chess match. As she opened her mouth to refuse, she caught sight of Ron's eyes, which were unconsiously pleading. "Alright, then," she said. "Let's see if I can finally beat you."  
Harry got up from his seat, and sat in a chair by the fire. "Don't sit there all by yourself, Harry, " said Hermione. "You need to be here to give me moral support when Ron beats me."  
Ron's eyes narrowed. There she went again, flirting with Harry. Well...he thought to himself, he should be fair, they were good friends after all, and he did always beat her at chess.  
The match began. Ron was fascinated how Hermione's hair glistened in the firelight, how her hands moved so deftly among the chess pieces. Really, she was brilliant. Hermione shot him a few strange looks throughout the game, but this didn't bother Ron in the slightest, as he was to busy counting the many fascinating colors Hermione's hair was turning. He really didn't pay any attention at all to the game...until..."Check!" said Hermione is disbelief.  
Ron looked at the board incredulously. She was beating him! At his own game! What kind of catastrophe was this? He glanced at her quickly, and realized she was smiling. Well...maybe losing wasn't so bad, if it could make her happy, even for a second.  
"What's with you tonight, Ron?" Harry asked. "I don't remember you ever losing at chess before. You'd think you had something else on your mind." Ron looked at Harry suspiciously. Was it just him or did Harry look like he had laughter in his eyes? Did Harry know how he felt about Hermione? Did Hermione know? He jumped up quickly, knocking over the chess board in the process. "Oops, sorry," he mumbled, the tips of his ears turning red.  
"Didn't want to be beaten, did you Ron?" Hermione said smugly. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you lost your touch."  
Ron said nothing, and began slowly picking up the chess pieces, who were looking at him with mingled shock and horror. "Let a girl beat you, Ron?" they asked incredulously. "Too busy flirting to win?" Ron threw the pieces at the fire and stormed out of the room.  
"Ron!" Hermione called, but he didn't answer. He was far too busy feeling humiliated. She had to know, now, if even his chess pieces could figure it out. He lay in his bed and attempted to sleep, when he was interrupted by Harry pulling aside the curtain to his bed.  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked. "Hermione's really upset, you know. I think she's been going through enough without you acting like a prat about losing."  
"I'm not acting like a prat! I'm just...I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a long couple of days."  
"Is something going on with you, Ron?" Harry questioned, looking at him closely. "Anything you want to talk to me about?"  
"No, nothing. Nothing important."  
Harry looked doubtful. "Well, if you're sure...I think you should apologize to Hermione, though. She looked like she was ready to cry when I left. She asked to to talk to you."  
Ron's feelings of guilt at upsetting Hermione were overshadowed by a much uglier emotion, jealousy. "Why don't you just talk to her then!" he shouted. "The two of you seem to get along well enough without me! Leave me alone!" He pulled shut his curtains and threw himself down on the bed. he heard Harry quietly leave the room. Probably going to comfort Hermione. Well, that was fine. He would just leave them to it.  
A mere twenty minutes later, Ron was sitting up in bed, drumming his fingers over and over again on his night stand. What could they be doing? They didn't really like each other that way, did they? What if they did? He'd better go see what they were doing, he decided, and rushed down to the common room.  
Hermione was alone by the fire, and looked up when he entered. She had been crying. "Have you come to yell at me again, then?' she asked tearfully. "Well, you can just save it, because I'm really not in the mood for your nastiness right now." She turned her back on him.  
Ron felt horrible. He didn't know what had come over him. Even if Hermione and Harry did like each other, what business was it of his? Why was he being so immature as to make Hermione feel worse about things than she already did? Silence reigned for a few minutes, and was interrupted by a sniff from Hermione, who still had her back to him.   
Oh no, he thought. She wasn't crying again, was she? He moved to her side. "Hey..." he said awkwardly putting a hand on her shoulder."Don't cry..."  
Hermione stood up, shaking his hand off. "What shoudn't I cry about,Ron? My parents are dead, I didn't even get to go to the funeral, and neither you nor Harry has barely said a word to me since I got here. Every day there's news in the Daily Prophet of more killings, and I'm a Muggle, Ron! If I had been home when the Death Eaters came..." here she took a shuddering breath, "I would have been killed right along with my parents. So you look me in the eye, Ron , and you tell me what I shouldn't cry about." She ended her sentence with a sob.  
Ron didn't even think, just pulled Hermione to him and let her cry on his shoulder for a few minutes. When her sobs seemed to have subsided somewhat, he said, very slowly and carefully, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I've just been tired lately, you know I'm here for you, and Harry, too."  
She lifted her head. "Yes, I know you've been going through a lot too." she said softly.  
"Don't say that! I've gone through nothing compared to you and Harry! And the fact that you could go through this so bravely and umcompainingly, while I sit here and whine about losing a chess match...well, I really admire you Hermione."  
He stopped, wondering if perhaps he had gone too far.  
Hermione looked at him in wonderment. "Do you really admire me, Ron?," she asked.  
Unbidden, his hand went to her face. "I've always admired you. I've just been too much of a jerk to admit it."  
They stared at each other wide eyed for a few minutes. Ron suddenly noticed their faces were very close together and Hermione had her eyes closed.  
He leaned forward almost unconsiously and was very close to meeting her lips with his own, when the portrait door opened, and Harry came in.  
"Um...am I interrupting something?"  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N Uurg... I'm not really all that happy with this chapter. Teach me to write when I'm tired, I guess. I just love getting the reviews so much that I try to get everything out as soon as possible. My goodness, the panic I caused when Hermione hugged Harry first! Not to worry, everyone, this will definitely be an R/H story. I wouldn't dream of writing anything else, I'm just moving them rather slowly because I think that's how they would act in real life. (Well, not really REAL life, they don't actually exist, as much as I would like them to.)   
Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, I have to go back to sleep now. Next chapter will be out soon.  
  
Nikalee 


	9. Back to the Burrow

Diclaimer: All of these characters belong to J.K Rowling  
  
Chapter Nine: Back at the Burrow  
  
Hermione and Ron jumped apart, looking anywhere but at each other or at Harry.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked suspiciously. "You two looked kind of close there."  
  
"Nothing's going on, Harry," Hermione replied with a bit of a flush to her face. "I was just upset, and Ron was comforting me, that's all. Nothing's going on."  
  
"Well, alright, then,"Harry replied, although he still looked skeptical.  
  
Meanwhile,Hermione's words were echoing over and over in Ron's head. "Nothing's going on, Harry." Was there really nothing between them, then? Had he just imagined the last few minutes? He had been sure he was about to kiss her, and he really didn't think she would have minded. He sneaked a glance at her then, to find she was looking at the floor, her cheeks pink. Ron shook his head. He couldn't understand girls.  
  
Harry talked to them for a few minutes, then seemed to realize his conversation was falling on deaf ears. "Maybe we should get to bed, then?" he suggested. "We have an early morning tommorrow."  
  
Right! It was back to the Burrow tommorrow! Ron was glad both Hermione and Harry would have a chance to be around people who cared for them, and a small part of him (well, maybe not THAT small of a part) was planning how he could be alone with Hermione once he got there. Harry could...degnome the garden or something. He'd enjoyed it before, why wouldn't he enjoy it again?  
  
"Bedtime!" said Ron cheerfully, already the star of a wonderful fantasy in which Hermione professed her undying love for him and sealed it with a kiss. He was sure it would happen, if he tried hard enough. If Hermione did not kill him first.  
  
The morning dawned bright and clear. Ron jumped out of bed ethusiastically. "Wake up, Harry!" he shouted, and leapt onto the others bed.  
  
Harry pulled his blankets over his head. "S' too early to get up. Go   
away."  
  
Ron pulled the blankets back. "Come on, get up! Time to go home! Fred and George have been preparing loads of things for you."  
  
Harry groaned. "Yet another reason not to get up," but he got up anyway.  
  
The ride to the Burrow (Sirius was once again driving) was just as scary as before, but somehow Ron didn't notice it as much. He sat on one side of Hermione, Harry on the other. They made small talk...about Quidditch, what a horrible git Malfoy was, the coming O.W.L's (actually Hermione had brought up the O.W.L.'s) and other trivial things, but Ron had a sense of togetherness that had been lacking.  
  
Hermione straightened in her seat. "i can't believe I forgot to tell you. Dumbledore told me before Ieft that I'm a prefect this year!"  
  
"Wow, congratulations, Hermione!" said Ron and Harry echoed the sentiment. Ron opened his mouth to make his inevitable sarcastic comment, and then shut it quickly. Really, it WAS a great accomplishment to be a prefect. And Hermione and Harry both seemed so much happier today that he did not want to ruin it with an argument.  
  
Before they knew it, they were at the Burrow. Ron had a sneaking suspicion that Sirius had used magic to hurry the journey along, as it had only taken a few hours this time, but he wasn't complaining.  
  
The entire family was waiting outside the door to greet them, including Bill and Charlie, and even Percy, who Ron was a little surprised to see. They were holding up a big sign that said, "Welcome, Hermione and Harry!"  
Ron grinned. Sometimes he really liked his family.  
  
He turned to Harry and Hermione. "Time for dinner!" He hesitated a moment, then took Hermione's hand. She gave him a surprised look but then smiled and left it there, earning incredulous looks from Fred and George.  
  
"OOO, ickle Ronniekins has got himself a girlfriend!" said Fred (or was it George?) Mrs. Weasley shushed him immediately, but Ron found he didn't mind the teasing. He thought that perhaps..for once..he might have gotten something he wanted.  
  
Dinner was a noisy affair. They ate outside in the bright sunshine. Harry sat by Ginny, who was talking to him animatedly about something with flushed cheeks. Ron noted with some surprise that Harry seemed to be enjoying himself. Well, Ginny had changed a lot, she was not all that younger than them, really, he reasoned. And...that could be a good thing...he could have time alone with Hermione without feeling bad about abandoning Harry.  
  
Fred and George were busy trying to convince Percy to eat a brightly wrapped candy they were holding, to no avail. Percy did not look as grouchy as usual, however, and even laughed once at the twins antics.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione, who was sitting beside him. "How are you doing?" he asked gently. "You've been really quiet."  
  
Hermione looked sad. "I miss my parents...sometimes I wake up at night and I can't remember why I feel so horrible. Then it all comes back to me,  
and I feel like screaming." Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.  
  
Ron cleared his throat. " I know I haven't always been the best friend to you, but I...I really care about you, and I would do anything to help you..."  
  
Hermione interrupted him with a finger to his lips. "I know you care about me, silly. And I care about you...a lot, actually." She blushed and looked down.  
  
Ron's heart soared into the sky. She cared about him! She had said that she cared about him! He was unable to stop the goofy grin that spread across his face. He took a quick look around, decided no one was watching, and leaned over her. Their lips met. He had meant to kiss her quickly, he didn't want to embarrass her in front of his entire family, but once he started it was hard to stop. It was...amazing that something could feel like this, the tingling in his lips, the warmth he felt spreading through his body. He wondered vaguely why he hadn't done anything like this before. The thought was VERY vague, however, as he was far too caught up in the moment.  
  
The kiss might have gone on forever if they weren't interrupted by a loud whistle. They broke apart and opened their eyes to see the entire family looking at them and grinning. Ron was momentarily scared. What if she was upset about him kissing her? What if she hated the fact that his family had seen them doing something like that? He looked at her quickly for her reaction, and felt his worry melt away. She was smiling.  
  
  
A/N That took me a really long time for some reason, I've been working on it all day. There will probably only be one more chapter after this, Hermione and Ron still need to talk about their new relationship after all. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't great, I had a lot of trouble with it. Hope to hear from everyone soon, the next chapter should actually be pretty good. Laying in bed last night, I got a million ideas for it. (And not unfortunately, any ideas for this one.)  
  
Nikalee  



	10. "We'll do it together"

Disclaimer: None of it's mine. If it was mine, I wouldn't be sitting here exhausted after doing graveyard shifts.  
  
Chapter ten: "We'll do it together"  
  
The next few weeks were hard ones for everyone. The new found relationship between Ron and Hermione seemed forgotten in the wake of the turmoil that had rocked the Wizarding World.  
  
Cormelius Fudge, Ministry of Magic, had been murdered, by Death Eaters, in the middle of a busy steet in Cambridge, while better than a thousand shocked Muggles watched in horror. The Ministry was in uproar. Ron's dad had not been seen for more that an hour at a time since everything had started. He had taken over Fudge's duties, as well as his pwn, as well as supervising groups of wizards who were trying their hardest to set things back to normal in the Muggle world.  
  
Ron had noted dully one day that even the twins looked scared now. That such catastrophes could happen that even Fred and George were affected scared Ron most of all.   
  
They were not allowed to go outside. Arthur Weasley spent most of the time that he WAS home reinforcing hundreds of magical charms and shields he had placed around the house. Molly Weasley worked right beside him, her once plump figure guant.  
  
One afternoon, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat idly in Ron's room, attempting to study for the schoolwork of the coming year. Even Hermione could only manage a few minutes of reading before breaking off and staring into space.  
  
"Sometimes..."Harry began, and both Hermione and Ron looked at him expectantly, and Harry flushed a little, "Sometimes I feel like I don't know why any of us are doing this."  
  
"Doing what, Harry? " asked Hermione worriedly.  
  
Harry got up and paced around the room. "Any of this. Fighting against Voldemort. Putting protection around the house. Really, is there any use? Despite all our best efforts, terrible things keep happening. All of the people that have been killed, Fudge, Cedric, Hermione's parents...is it really worth it? Why are we still fighting? Maybe if we just surrender, Voldemort will stop the killing and just rule the world like he always wanted to."  
  
Hermione and Ron just stared at him in shock. Neither of them knew what to say. Harry stared at them white-faced as if daring them to reply. When no reply came, he sighed and sat back down on the bed.  
  
Ron ran his fingers through his hair,and looked around, his gaze finally falling on Hermione. She was so beautiful, he thought. He couldn't stand it if she was killed. Was Harry right? Was it better to just give in quietly, in hope the bloodshed would end?  
  
"No!" Ron shouted and stood up. "We can't let it happen that way! Voldemort won't settle for just conquering us! He wants to destroy everything. He won't stop until he does! And if we just lay down and admit defeat, it makes us no better than the Death Eaters who gave into him a long time ago. And really, it makes us no better than Voldemort himself." Ron finished his impassioned speech, and for the first time in his life that he could remember, he did not blush as he waited for the others reaction.  
  
Hermione looked at him, a sweet but sad smile slowly spreading across her face. (A/N alliteration,anyone?) "I love you, Ron," she whispered.  
  
Ron crossed quickly to her and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you too, Hermione. I think I've always loved you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to notice."  
  
"Well, you ARE rather a prat..." Hermione began, but was interrupted as Ron kissed her. The taste was bittersweet, but beautiful, and Ron poured every amount of feeling he could into it. It seemed as if fireworks went off, and bells rang, and Ron was in the process of marveling of how in the world he had ever got so lucky, when...  
  
"Yuck!" cried Harry, who was luaghing now. "Could you two do that somewhere else? I'm about to lose my lunch."  
  
They both opened their eyes and looked over at Harry, who had a pillow pointed at them.  
  
"What's the pillow for?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry smirked. "Just in case you didn't hear me," and ducked as Hermione threw a pillow at his head.  
  
"You're right, Ron," Harry said a few minutes later, after all the pillow throwing had ceased. "I'm sorry for what I said. Of course we should fight. How else will we beat him? We'll all fight, and we'll win of course, and you and Hermione can get married and have tons of little red-headed children running around all over the place."  
  
"What makes you think they'd be red-headed?" Hermione asked mock-indignantly, with a fond look at Ron.  
  
"Everyone get down here right away!" came the voice of Mrs. Weasley then. They looked fearfully at each other and ran down the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was holding a paper and was in a state somewhat between crying and laughing. "Look!" she said joyfully. "Just look."  
  
Ron took the paper in shaking hands and read it aloud.  
  
"You-Know-Who driven back" it said, "huge victory for the Ministry.  
You-Know who was frightened into hiding this morning as the members of the Order of the Phoenix banded together in one mass effort. Little is known of how this was done, but Ministry officials have confirmed that neither You-Know-Who or his Death Eaters are anywhere to be found." Ron dropped the paper and was immediately surrounded by people, in a many-armed hug.  
  
When the hug broke up, it was Ginny who said, "It doesn't mean he's gone forever though, does it? He was only driven back."  
  
Harry looked at her and replied, "No, Ginny, he's not gone forever. But this has only given us more proof that we will win."  
  
  
  
  
The three of them sat on hill overlooking the Burrow that night. The sun was setting, and everything was bathed in a soft pink light. "It's beautiful," Ron thought in wonder. Realizing how much he'd changed in the last few months  
made him feel a momentary pang of loss. Looking at Hermione, though, made him realizes that all the changes were for the better, and he was now a stronger person because of them.  
  
"It's going to be a hard year this year, isn't it?" Ron asked wistfully.  
Hermione laid her head across his chest and grasped for Harry's hand. "Yes," she replied. "But we'll do it together."  
  
  
The End  
  
Warning: this A/N is going to be a little long. Skip it if you want, but humor me if you can.  
  
A/N Well, I did it. It's not a masterpice, I know, but it's mine, and it's the first story I've completed since I was 12 years old. I have everyone to thank for that.   
So, in no particular order...the credits! (Okay, the reviewers, but you know what I mean.)  
DevilChild, nagini, glo_stick, ronnie's girl, lotr-fan, Trista_Setsuna, college girl, Josie Cozmic Alien, cecill, Katie Queen of the Killer Kittens,w&m_law, Jet, Su, Seeker 2000, sara, genabeeb, Emily, maxie, trina-k, Angel Eyez, Phoenix Tears, Sparklies 5, Fleur Hartz, (how DO you get that sqiggle in your name? I looked on my keyboard and couldn't find it) SaltineRitz, fantine, Adri, Ron's Babe, Danika, StarDust, Michelle Ravel, and carly. If I've forgotten anyone I apologize deeply.  
Ant to my repeat reviewers who read every chapter and begged for more...thank you. You know who you are. I love ya!   
I might write a sequel, but I'm taking a little while off first to read some of the stories I've been neglecting. So, many of you will probably hear from me soon!  
  
Nikalee 


End file.
